Two-Team Tournament
by Kirisuna.SAO
Summary: A new tournament has entered GGO and guess whos joining


A/N: So here I am with a side fic. I'm making this on a whim, my main focus is on my other fic 'The Reason: Sequel' so please dont criticize too much.

The fic follows after the events up until season 2 of the anime. **Ordinal Scale and Alicization is not taken into consideration here**.

Disclaimer: SAO belongs to Reki-sama and A1 pictures.

It had been 9 months since they won the Bullet of Bullets and now they were experiencing some deja vu because of a certain someone was still so noob at picking equipment no matter how many times she taught him how.

"Neh, sorry Sinon, wow, it's exactly like last time" Kirito in his GGO avatar said, driving a boogey like last time they entered a tournament

"Just keep driving, like you said, exactly like last time, we only have 10 minuites left, so hurry" Sinon said

When they finally arrived, there was only 5 minuites left when the two checked the time "exactly like last time" they mumbled at the same time, after hearing each other they shared a small laugh, then they rushed to the terminal.

 _Flashback- 1 month ago_ _"Hey Kirito, check this out" Sinon said showing him her screen_ _"What is it?" Kirito asked just as the screen came to him. Right now, they were in ALO, hanging out with everyone of their friends in the log cabin which was home to Kirito and Asuna._ _"A tournament in GGO? Two-team Tournament" (A/N: Shitty Title ,I know)"Teams composed of two players fight for a 1,000,000 yen prize pool!!!"_

 _"Yeah, and I was thinking that you'd be my partner, what do you say?"_

 _"What's that?" Asuna asked_

 _"I'm asking Kirito to be my partner for this tournament in GGO?" Sinon said_

 _"What do you think Asuna? Should I join"_

 _"Well it looks like fun, why shouldn't you. Besides we're still only on Floor 43 here in New Aincrad, nothing we havent seen before."_

 _"Wait look what it says here, under the tournament entry requirements"_

 _"What?" Kirito and Asuna asked_

 _Right under the requirements, which wasnt a problem because of their massive grind was a list that said "Invitations"_

 _"Personal invitations to the contestants of last years BoB"Asuna said_

 _"Come on Kirito, prize money aside, it will be fun, and to be honest I havent used Hecate in months"_

 _"Yeah Kirito-kun, you should go and try new things, experience GGO as a game, not as a crime investigation" Asuna said_

 _"Well, if its okay with you" Kirito said "I wonder whats become of my GGO avatar"_

 _"Then starting tomorrow lets play and work on our teamwork" Sinon encouraged_ _"_

 _Okay" Kirito agreed_

 _"Great!" Asuna exclaimed " Me and the others will be watching you two, especially you because you looked so adorable in that avatar of yours"_

 _"So thats why you wanted me to play?" Kirito asked in a monotone voice_

 _" Partially, but I meant what I said earlier, ALO is run by Cardinal, pretty much everything is the same as SAO"_

 _"Well, I guess I could use a change of scenery"_

 _"Then it's settled" Sinon said_

And now they were here, Kirito was now on the terminal and before him was the same registration form

 _input your real information._ _You can leave this blank or enter false information but you wont be able to avail for top ranking prizes._ Kirito didnt hesitate, he left it blank and entered.

"So, Sinon, did you put your real information?"

"Of course I did, why didnt you?"

"Good, because after, you know, Shinkawa-san and Death Gun, I just dont want to risk it. My moms never been a fan of online shopping either sooo"

"I get it, anyways lets go to the waiting rooms" Sinon said leading the way to the elevator.

When they got to the waiting room, they saw some of those jerks who show their primary, some BoB 3 candidates, Sinon saw Dyne and several players she had entered a squadron with, and some foreign looking avatars.

It took them a few seconds to realize it but when they did, they noticed almost everyones eyes on them, and they heard whispers like

'Damn, they really came'

'Lets crush em' and some people looking as if to make alliances

Kirito was new to this environment of competitive gaming but Sinon wasnt fazed at all.

"Just keep waking" Sinon said

Having already equipped what they needed, they no longer had to go and repeat what happened last time (A/N: the fanservice part) and walked to the bar. Looking at the screen, it said '15 minutes left' so they ordered a drink. Their equipment was still the same because Hecate II was a very rare drop and couldn't be purchased, similar in terms of rarity to The Elucidator and that Kirito is a total noob to guns, even though there were heavier swords, Asuna told him to try new things, and since this was just for fun, to him at least, Kirito didnt mind.

As Kirito was having his drink, he saw Sinon equip Hecate and look down on it

"I thought only jerks show off their primary weapon before a match starts?" Kirito said trying to get her attention

"Sorry, it's just that this has made me stronger, you know right? Hecate's become like, part of me, it sounds so childish and stupid, I know" Sinon replied, embarrased at saying something ridiculous yet meaningful to her.

"Well, I met and married my life in a game as well, and I didnt even know her real name nor did she, I dont know which one of us is more stupid" Kirito said chuckling

"Wait you never knew Asunas real name in SAO? Yet you married? You really are dumb, baka." Sinon retorted

"Oh yeah, don't forget I also adopted an AI" Kirito laughed "Wait, please dont tell Asuna or Yui about that, I was only joking" Kirito said suddenly serious and pleading.

Sinon laughed "It's okay, I know what you're trying to do, and thanks."

"Thanks Sinon, but seriously, there are no rules that you cant get attached to something in the virtual world, wheather in this world or the real one, its okay to laugh, cry and have experiences when you feel like it."

"What are you? 50?" Sinon smirked

"No, just some stuff I learned in my time in SAO"

Sinon gasped "Im sorry, it was actually very good and i think it struck a chord in me, im sorry for insulti-"

"Its okay Sinon, I forgive you"

Sinon let out an audible sigh of relief and at this Kirito let out a light laugh

"Anyway, I think I've been too deep for too long for today. Lets have fun tonight."

Sinon nodded

'We are sorry for the delay' the announcers voice boomed 'Welcome to the Two-Team Tournament, a few seconds from now, all teams will be transported to the battleground, you will spawn directly beside your teammate and each team will spawn a minimum of 1km from each other, Good luck and may the sharpest shooter win'

"Or the fastest swinger" Sinon remarked

Kirito just faced her with a smile. The two of them fist-bumped and were transported to the arena.


End file.
